Episode 1378: Five-Tool Podcast
Date May 20, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller banter about Sean Doolittle’s delivery and Steve Pearce’s even/odd-year pattern, then discuss current record chases (involving Cody Bellinger, Christian Yelich, and the Orioles’ pitching staff), whether it’s possible to have exciting record chases based on Statcast stats, the significance of five-tool players (and scouting tools) in 2019, and more, plus a bit of one-sided banter about the Mets. Topics * What will be the first Statcast stat to be seen as a record? * 2019 record chases * Cody Bellinger chasing a .400 average * How many home runs will Christian Yelich hit? * Defining a five-tool player in 2019 * Which five tools would you most want in a player? * Baltimore Orioles pitcher home run record * Home run environment and distribution Intro Dinosaur Jr., "Stick a Toe In" Outro Said The Whale, "Record Shop" Banter * Sam discusses his enjoyment of The Ringer's Game of Thrones exit survey and gives a spoiler about the ending which Ben had edited from the podcast. * The Chicago Cubs challenged Sean Doolittle's delivery, stating that he has an illegal toe tap (second step) in his delivery. The Nationals responded that Carl Edwards, Jr. has a much more egregious step in his delivery. * Sam discovered that Steve Pearce has extreme even-odd year volatility. In Episode 1017 Jeff and Ben discovered Ryan Raburn's even-odd volatility. * Later in the show Ben is unsure if he wants to Banter about the Mets' struggles, and Sam is very uninterested. Note * In even years Steve Pearce has a .851 OPS. He has a .688 OPS in odd years. * Shohei Ohtani is currently 5th in the MLB in exit velocity. * Ben thinks that many Statcast records would have trouble taking hold with fans because they care far less about what could/should have happened versus what does. * May 22nd is the latest a .400 batting average chase has lasted in recent years. * Ben identifies plate discipline as a potential sixth tool that is key in top player success (like Mike Trout). * The Orioles' pitching staff is on pace to give up 78 more home runs than the established single-season record. * Sam mentions his ongoing bet with a friend (first mentioned in Episode 172) about Bryce Harper hitting 50 home runs in a season * Sam, "I don't wanna late show banter about the Mets". Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1378: Five-Tool Podcast * Cubs manager Joe Maddon protested, Nationals closer Sean Doolittle vented, but a larger issue looms by Brittany Ghiroli * Carl Edwards Jr. vs Sean Doolittle delivery * Why no one will hit .400 ever again by Sam Miller * Is the .300 hitter a thing of the past? by Bradford Doolittle * (Still) The Most Volatile Hitter in Baseball History by Jeff Sullivan * Tooling Around by Ben Lindbergh * How Many Runs Does Cano's Slacking Cost His Team? by Ben Lindbergh * The Easiest Home Run Record Chase in Baseball History by Dan Szymborski Category:Episodes